Fairy Tail's tales of Magic
by Crazywindbag
Summary: Rewrite of Fairy Tail*** Lucy not only loses her mother that day but her father too. She grows up even as a child to find her missing father, but she finds something even more. A fairy Tail.
1. Chapter one--

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**This is basically a rewrite of Fairy Tail from Lucy's point of view with a few major changes which you'll find out as you read.**

_Lucy sat down numbly in the chair. Mrs Spetto ran to her and hugged her tight, repeating over and over how sorry she was. Bero, Ribbon and Aed stood behind her, eyes glassy. They all loved the Heartfilias, but all had a special soft spot for Lucy, and seeing her lose herself along with both of her parents at such a young age broke their hearts._

_Poor Lucy had spent night and day at her mother's bed when she was sick, in the end being unable to do anything when her mother took her final breath._

"Mom, I need you. Who's gonna fill the hole in my heart if you and dad are both gone?' _Little Lucy had cried to her mother one day. But Lady Heartfilia could do nothing but cry, because there was no stopping her death. She only hoped some sort of miracle would happen so her little Lucy was able to find her happiness again. _

_She'd asked for a miracle; she got a fairy tail._

* * *

Lucy threw the letter along with the rest. It was now the twelfth anniversary of her father's disappearance and her mother's death. She was sixteen. She knew she should be appreciating she got to see how incredible her parents were and remember everything, every single memory, but she hated that twelve years of her life were spent without her parents.

Her stomach growled. It was funny, she thought. At the start, as a kid, she barely ate. Or slept, for that matter. But she supposed she'd begun healing, thinking about her parents didn't make her cry now. It just made her feel like there was a hole in her life; she would always miss them-no matter how many years had passed by. No one would ever love her like her parents would've.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, and went to the fridge. Health first.

Her fridge was empty. She ate way too much. Getting her purse full of jewels and keys, she set off. Looking through the markets, she suddenly heard someone fall roughly to the ground. She turned around and noticed a crowd. She pushed through and watched in horror at what took place before her.

A brunet man was crushing a blond man's throat beneath him, blocking his airway. The man was bloody, and was gasping for air.

_Do something, Lucy._

_No, I need to get out of here. I don't need to get involved, it's not my business._

_It's everyone's business if someone's dying._

_He's not going to die...oh God…_

Lucy took one look at the terror on the people's faces, and made her decision.

"Stop right there." She said, a tad dramatically, if she said so herself.

The brunet looked up and grinned, licking his lips. "Oh, Miss, you know I would, but...I don't wanna!' He smirked, "What'cha gonna do?'

Lucy took two of her keys out, "Anything but stand around and just watch." She said, aiming this at the people around her even though she knew most were normal people, and would get hurt trying to help. It still annoyed her.

He ran a finger on the wound of the man beneath him, at which the man flinched even though he was out cold. Lucy was beginning to be afraid, especially when she realised what Magic he used.

_Blood Magic._

He blew on the blood, and it created a magic circle around Lucy, trapping her. Soon, she was suffocating, blood pouring out of her mouth.

"_**It is important for a holder mage to strategise before she does anything else."**_

This time, it wasn't all that hard to figure out which two spirits she needed. Pulling out a silver and a golden key, she managed to choke out.

"Open, gate of the air pump, Antlia. Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus." In two flashes of gold, appeared a black and white bull that stood on two feet, holding an axe accompanied by a young girl in a gown and white hair and stunning blue eyes. Wind blew around her, finally giving Lucy air to breath.

With air in the magic circle, it was destroyed, for its whole purpose was to suffocate. Taurus immediately jumped at the man with a "mooo, you tryna kill my sexy ma'am, mister?'

As a blood mage, the man wasn't as good at close combat. He clearly had no close combat training, and taurus easily used his strength to his advantage to defeat the man. He dodged a pathetic blood-crystal-sword attack and knocked the man out with one, powerful punch.

"Wow, Taurus, I didn't know you were this strong!' Lucy exclaimed, surprised.

"I'm offended, Miss Lucyyyy." Taurus cried. "And also a spirit's strength depends on the mage's strength. You're improving, Miss Lucy. And not just you, so is your body, and those delicious boooo-"

Lucy sent him back before he could say anything more. She heard clapping behind her, "Well, well, well. I guess I'm not gonna have the type of fun I was hoping for," Said a smooth, deep voice, and Lucy turned around to see a blond, muscular man with a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye. He looked her up and down-_what a creep-_and smirked, "but I sure am gonna have fun one way or another."

Lucy grimaced, and made her way through the crowd. Lucy could feel everyone's eyes on her, especially his. She picked up her bag from where she had dropped it. Lucy looked over her shoulder.

"Well, have fun having fun." She said, and walked away. Silently she hoped he wouldn't follow her because that was an awesome way to leave someone hanging.

Little did she know that he would change her life.

* * *

"_Mama, what's Magic made of?' A little Lucy asked her mother. They had been colouring, and Lucy was colouring a picture of a beautiful princess with a magical whip in her hand, when the question suddenly popped into her mind and she blurted it out_

"_Love." Her mother replied, slightly surprised Lucy was asking that out of the blue._

"_Really?' Lucy asked, her face lighting up. _

"_Yes, Lucy," Her mother hummed. "The deepest Magics are those used for love. Each feeling powers your magic up, but love is like having a whole new power in itself. And you know the best part?'_

"_It's cute?' Lucy asked excitedly._

"_Oh, Lucy, it is. But the best part is that anyone is capable of it. So everyone can be strong if they have someone they love enough to fight for."_

* * *

Lucy studied the book in her hand, the memory running through her mind. The book was based on the 'One Magic'. It was something many people wanted to have, but so far none had ever discovered. She had a feeling she was close, but as though she was missing something.

It'd been almost a month since she'd fought that blood mage, and since then she had decided she didn't want weakness be the reason she was scared of _anyone. _Since then, she'd trained herself till she literally fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillows.

But at one point, she'd stumbled on this book-the 'Lerides Onus'-which meant Enchanting One in the language of Celestial Spirits. That was what first intrigued her; could such an incredible magic be connected to Celestial Magic?

At the time she usually fell asleep, she found herself too restless because of what she might find in the book, and so she had instead begun reading it instead of sleeping. Sure, she lost a little sleep, but this would assist her in the long run right?

She, for once, was glad she'd learnt the language of Celestial Spirits, because the whole book was written in **Zimanê Ruhê Celestî, **which was what the language was called in the language itself. She wondered why.

But no matter how much she read, it merely talked about the secondary abilities of the magic as well as how it would affect celestial spirits. While that was somewhat helpful, because it helped her discover the secondary magics of her spirits and others, but other than that, there was nothing significant.

That is, until she finally came to the last page. She was about to give up and just not read it, until she read the words.

'**Kalerk air Magi'**

_Magic comes from love._

Had she finally found something important?


	2. Chapter two--

'_Magic comes from Love. A person's feelings can turn into a powerful aura; a magic of its own, even! Those who are capable of loving someone dearly are some of the most powerful wizards. However, to keep a balance of course, hatred is just as powerful._

_Love creates life, whereas hatred destroys all that is good. Being able to channel that love-or hatred-into magic _is _the One Magic. Many think it is some flashy power that could destroy everything, but that is not true. As I am about to die, I have decided to write down all the secrets of One magic that I have discovered._

_One Magic is the most powerful magic of all, and so far not many have come even as close as I have. At first, I, too, thought like all the others, but after rigorous research, I've found out three very important facts._

_The One Magic is so powerful it can create its own magic, something only the most powerful wizards of all time have ever done. However, One Magic may be called 'One' Magic, but that's misleading because no wizard can access One Magic by themselves, for loving yourself is conceit, not the powerful feeling which can tame the Magic. Thus, no mage has ever accessed it, because, it seems, none has loved others more than themselves. _

_Two, death is the only way to gain the Magic. Now, you must be thinking, 'Well, that explains it all, then!' But, no, it does not. The Magic has the rare power to bring someone __back to life._ _Only one other Magic can do that, but other than that even the most powerful healers of all time couldn't breath life back into death. If you die with the most selfless intentions-or in contempt-it will bring you back to life._

_Three, if we're going to talk about coming back to life, there is that ONE magic that can bring someone back to life. Celestial Magic. So, it makes sense that there was a prophecy about one._

'_**When there are none left, one will arise. One will die. Many will cry. She will love the world. She will live forever.'**_

_It's been years since I found these things about the One Magic, and so far, while the number of Celestial Mages is far less than before, there are still many capable ones. I believe that the age of decreasing Celestial Mages is yet to come, and since there is no promise of tomorrow for an old man like me, I must write it down._

_You, dear reader, if you have found this and are able to read it, please find the The Crystal. With the dark Mage creating his own empire and getting more powerful every day and no prophesied mage on the rise yet, I can not guarantee how long we have till world destruction._

All throughout Lucy's trip to Hargeon, she couldn't help but think about the letter on the last page of the book. What was the crystal? Who was the mage? What Empire was the dark Mage creating? World destruction? What did that mean for them?

Her mind ran in circles, and she hadn't found much of a clear response. As the train came to a stop, her stomach grumbled. What a perfect timing!

Well, at least she now had something else to focus on, she supposed.

As she was walking through town, she caught sight of the only magic shop in Hargeon. She was hungry, but sue her, she was excited to see a handful of silver keys through the window. She skipped her way to the shop, forgetting her hunger and all her questions for the time being.

Behind the shop sat an old shopkeeper. He looked over his glasses, and did a double take when he saw how beautiful Lucy really was. While, the brown coloured eyes and blonde hair was average to most people, Lucy was, no doubt, beautiful. Her blonde hair silky and smooth went well with her creamy skin, also highlighting her large, chocolate-brown eyes beautifully. There was no other way to describe Lucy but as striking.

And strong.

Lucy couldn't help herself, as she asked excitedly, "How much for all of these keys?'

The shopkeeper looked at her in surprise. Looking at her outfit, he'd thought she was just another lone Mage. He didn't know she was rich. "Um, they are very expensive. Miss, are-"

Lucy interrupted him before he could say anything else impatiently, "Please just tell me the price!'

The old man muttered to himself.

"Well, Miss, it's 150000 ."

Lucy wasn't surprised. Growing up without her father or mother to keep their home, she was the one who had to do all the jewel work and she'd become an extremely good business woman.

"I see." While she had more than enough money, she didn't want to waste extra money if she could help it. After her father disappeared, she was told by the servants about how he was already on the verge of losing their land and their house. She'd barely saved it. She didn't want a repeat of that.

* * *

_A nine year old Lucy was reading when a servant rushed in. _

"_Hello, Bero!' Lucy exclaimed, surprised._

"_Hello, Miss Lucy, uh, have you seen Mrs Spetto anywhere?' He asked urgently._

_Lucy was a smart child; she was immediately suspicious. "Why?'_

"_Oh, um, you know, the normal chores around the house." Bero spluttered._

"_Oh? Like what? Perhaps, I can help." Lucy raised an eyebrow-she'd learnt to do that from the best._

"_Oh, Miss Lucy, please just tell me where Mrs Spetto is."_

_Lucy noticed how desperate he was and sighed. "Alright, she's in the attic. She's cleaning it." _

"_Oh, thank you." He shouted after himself as he hurried up to the attic, still one to be polite even in a rush. Lucy smirked. She sure as hell wouldn't make it this easy for him, though. She crept behind him, careful to keep only the necessary amount of space in between. _

"_Mrs Spetto!' Bero hissed furiously. "It's _his _men again." Mrs Spetto seemed to immediately recognise this "he". Unfortunately, Lucy did not._

_Mrs Spetto groaned. "Not him again. Didn't we tell him off last time?'_

_Bero gulped, "But Mrs Spetto-"_

_Mrs Spetto cut him off, sighing. "I'm cleaning, Bero. He'll have to go away one way or another. He doesn't have legal documents from the council."_

"_But Mrs Spetto, he does!' Suddenly everything went still._

"_What?' Mrs Spetto asked quietly, sending chills up Lucy's spine._

"_He has legal documents. I don't understand how-"_

"_Let's go." Mrs Spetto put away her broom and shuffled right around the corner, where Lucy stood. Lucy couldn't get away fast enough and Mrs Spetto instantly spotted her._

_She gasped, "Miss Lucy! How much did you hear?'_

_Lucy looked down sheepishly, "Um, nothing?'_

_Bero looked at her crossly, "You followed me, didn't you? You silly, silly child." He put his head in his hands as he sunk down. "I was hoping you'd never have to worry about this."_

_Seeing him broke down, anger overtook Lucy. "But it's _my _responsibility."_

_Mrs Spetto gazed at her gently, "Okay, Lucy." Lucy was astonished she agreed so easily, but she wasn't about to complain._

"_Your estate is in danger of being bought by another company."_

_Lucy gasped, "B-but we'll be homeless!' _

_Mrs Spetto nodded miserably. "I know, Lucy, I know. I'm sorry-"_

_Lucy was determined to do something about it. "Take me to them," Lucy demanded, and she paused for a second before adding, "and this is an order."_

_She had never been the type to boss anyone around, not her spirits, not her servants. But right now, she knew the moment was dire and she needed to help and this was the only way._

_Mrs Spetto stared at her while Bero gulped, but after a minute both nodded and led her to the front door._

_There just outside the door, stood two men in black suits holding papers. They smirked when they looked down at her. She clenched her fists. She'd make them pay for everything._

"_Ah, you must be the men trying to steal my papa's estate, hm?' She asked rhetorically. She made an act of looking them up and down and grimacing as if in disgust. Truth was, they were dressed perfectly fine, but they didn't need to know that. "I can understand why you would be so desperate."_

_They spluttered, aghast. "W-what are you trying to imply, Miss Heartfilia?!' The first man said._

_Lucy put up her hand as if she were a professional; finally all those detective books were coming in handy, she thought. _

"_If I were you, I wouldn't raise my voice on the owner of this house while standing here. I can have my guards _escort _you out anytime I want." Lucy warned._

_The men smirked. "Well, we have legal papers here saying that this whole estate is to be handed over to our boss." said the second man._

_Lucy put out her hand and they obediently handed it over-after all, they had nothing to lose, for she was but a mere girl._

_Lucy scanned the papers, desperately hoping she could find a loophole. Surely, there had to be one._

'_**By the law of the council of Magic and the King's court, the Heartfilias have failed to pay their month's taxes, and this estate must therefore be handed over to the Sumitomo household and company by the 18th of July.'**_

_She smiled smugly-this wasn't necessarily good because it was the fifteenth of july, and she only had three days to do something, but she had time, nonetheless._

"_Well?' The first man leaned down, "Ready to leave, little Miss?' _

_Lucy couldn't help but giggle, "I think it's you who should be leaving," they started to speak, but Lucy didn't give them the chance to. "It's by the 18th of July. I still have time."_

_The second man rolled his eyes, "It's only three days-"_

_Mrs Spetto interrupted. "I think it's time you leave." And with that, she shut the door on their faces._

_She turned around and sank to the floor against the door. "Oh, miss Lucy! What are we going to do?' She sobbed, crying into her hands, which covered her face._

_Lucy put her arms around her. "I'm going to call mama and daddy's friends."_

"_But what if they don't want to help?'_

_Lucy smiled bravely. "Then we'll just have to figure something out ourselves."_

_Mrs Spetto muttered something to herself, but Lucy heard it._

"_**If your father knew right now what you just did, he'd be so proud!'**_


	3. Chapter three--

Lucy leaned down on the counter, her tight black top showing her cleavage. The man blushed.

"150000, you say?' Lucy smiled seductively.

"M-miss! Where are my m-manners?! I meant I'll give a t-ten percent discount for a lovely young lady like you!" The shopkeeper stuttered.

Lucy was indignant. She was worth more. "Just ten percent?'

The man was still staring at her chest, but he didn't budge on the price. Lucy sighed and handed over the jewels.

Taking the keys and tying them to the belt with the whip and her ring of keys, she made her way through the city, happily.

Suddenly she saw a crowd; for a moment she was afraid it might be a repeat of last time and she might have to fight, but it turned out to be something completely different. It was only females, for some reason.

Lucy pushed her way through, and chanced upon a handsome man in blue. She was frozen for a second. Her heart slowed down, and she gulped. She had never seen a man so gorgeous.

He looked right at her and winked.

And then someone yelled, "Salamander!' and bumped into the man. Lucy felt her heart free, as if it had been clenched by a fist for a second. When she took in the man with pink hair and onyx eyes, her heart did the opposite of what it had done when she'd seen 'salamander'; It picked up speed, beating erratically. She tried to calm herself and wondered what had just come over her.

Then she took notice of the ring with a love heart on it on 'salamander's' finger. A love spell, huh? Lucy shook her head in disgust, she was so stupid to have fallen for it. She should thank the man, she realised, for breaking her spell.

When she looked back, he was being beaten up by the women, and Lucy laughed silently. How funny. Even funnier was the blue cat with wings above him. She had no idea cats could fly!

She held her hand out to him, when the female beasts had finally left him. He looked at the hand, tracing it back to the blonde girl above him. Their eyes met for a brief second, and both paused.

As if frozen, they both just stared when someone cleared their throat. It was the cat. Lucy realised how awkward she was being and broke the staring contest. "H-hello! I'm Lucy."

Natsu just stared at her. "Why are you helping me up?' he asked, motioning to her hand which was held out. Happy sighed, Natsu was so stupid.

"Because you broke the love spell that ass put on me!' Lucy smiled wide. "So thanks!'

Natsu nodded and accepted her assistance. "Okay."

Natsu motioned to Happy. "Ugh, it's not Igneel, Happy. Let's go." He said, annoyed.

Normally Lucy minded her own business, but something about him walking away made her feel frustrated so she called, "Wait!'

He stopped.

"Uh, I want to thank you properly, so wanna go have some lunch with me?'

Both Natsu and Happy froze. "Really?' Happy asked, hopeful, "Can I have fish?'

Lucy laughed, "Of course. It's on me." Happy and Natsu cheered.

* * *

Lucy was astonished at the man's stupidity. "And why exactly did you think a huge, fire-breathing dragon would randomly appear in the middle of a town?' Lucy asked, shocked.

Natsu and Happy looked at her, mouths open, unable to respond.

Happy giggled, "You're so stupid, Natsu."

Natsu swatted at him. As they kept gobbling food up, Natsu told Lucy more about Igneel.

Lucy listened sadly. "Must be nice to have a father, huh." She whispered to herself, but because of his incredible hearing, he heard it clearly.

Suddenly, Natsu stopped eating, the mood turning sombre.

"Probably."

"You heard that? I-wait, what do you mean "probably?'

Happy immediately understood what they were talking about. "Natsu's dad...he disappeared."

Lucy was stunned. His father _disappeared?_

As if noticing Lucy's expression, Happy said, "But Natsu will find him one day!'

Natsu beamed, "I'm gonna find him no matter what."

Lucy gazed at him silently. She'd only just met him, but she felt fond of him already. If only, she was like him. But why couldn't she? She thought. After all, she, too, was looking for her own father. It'd taken her years to find he was alive, but she'd done it, hadn't she? She could do this, too.

"Luigi?' Natsu waved a hand in front of her face, "I think she's dead, Happy." He said to his partner, unconcerned.

"My name is Lucy, and I'm not dead, you idiot." Lucy hissed.

"You're so weird, Lushee." Happy said, shaking his head as if she was an annoying brat.

"I was thinking." Lucy said.

"About what?' Natsu asked.

"Your dad, actually," Lucy paused. She'd never told anyone about her own dad. But this boy opened up so easily to her, she could surely return the favour.

"My dad…" She gulped, "He's gone, too."

"Oh." The silence was so...well, _silent, _you could hear a pin drop. "Is he dead…?' Natsu asked hesitantly.

"Oh, no, no." Lucy waved away his worry. "He disappeared. Like yours...I'm gonna find him."

Suddenly she felt strong, warm arms wrap themselves around her. A furry little ball of fluff landed in her arms. She could smell the salt and she knew he was tearing up and she herself was barely stopping herself.

She embraced him. Even if it looked weird to the passersby, she didn't care.

"Well, you're not alone anymore." Natsu said, wiping his eyes and she realised he hadn't actually cried. "You're gonna join our guild."

Lucy shook her head, nervously, not sure how to turn him down. "But I already have a guild in mind." She said.

He shrunk down, disappointed. "But ours is the best." He grumbled, Happy agreeing.

"No way! Fairy Tail's the best guild." Lucy argued.

Natsu and Happy looked at her strange. "Lushee's such a weirdo." Happy commented.

"Shut up, dumb cat." Lucy yelled, attracting some attention.

Natsu laughed. He laughed for a minute, perhaps more. He was clutching his stomach.

"Shut up." Lucy seethed. "People are looking."

Natsu tried to stop himself, but he just laughed more. After a few more seconds, Natsu stopped to face an impatient Lucy. "You're just so funny, oh Mavis."

"And what's so funny?'

"We're from Fairy Tail, silly!' Natsu chuckled. "And you're gonna be too, now!'

* * *

That was how Lucy found herself packing, ready to be part of the guild she loved most. She'd dreamed of this day so many times!

She thought about taking one last walk around Hargeon, before she left the next morning. As she was sitting on a bench in her favourite park in Hargeon, a blue haired man popped up behind her.

She was repulsed to recognise the man as the one who tried to put a love spell on her.

"It's you again." She sneered.

"Ah, you're looking lovely this evening. Why don't you attend a party of mine?' He asked, suavely. Lucy wanted to groan, but something about him set her off, so she pretended to think about it.

"And why should I?' She asked.

"Because I can help you join Fairy Tail." He offered with a wink. Lucy instantly knew he was lying. Natsu and her had talked about Fairy Tail-and Natsu had not once mentioned this guy. Not even a similar description whatsoever.

But why would he want her to come so badly that he lied about it?

"Fine." She agreed.

She was going to find out.

* * *

Lucy dressed herself in a velvety, royal purple, evening gown. It had a slit down the side of the skirt, which only reached her knees. She knew very well she looked like an absolute queen in that dress.

She made her way on the huge yacht, glowing lights and decorations everywhere she looked. She scoffed, she'd seen better.

Suddenly two men appeared. "The boss has requested you join him in his room for tonight." The first one said. How did he know she was here already? This kept getting more and more suspicious.

She followed the men and found herself in a luxurious room under the deck, with two sofas and a glass table in between with two wine glasses.

When she approached him, she saw him look her up and down in approval. "Looking good, Miss…?' He trailed off, asking her name indirectly. She ignored it.

He ignored that she ignored him and held out a glass the water flowing out of it. As if in a trance, she reached for it. But she wasn't going to allow herself to fall prey for a spell again.

She swatted at his hand, the drink spilling out. "Trying to drug a poor, innocent girl like me, are we?' She jeered. "Let's get more creative." She'd already called her spirits out in her mind and they appeared in seconds. Beside her stood a massive bull on two feet.

The man was astounded and immediately called his men. But they were knocked out by Taurus. Suddenly there was a massive wave that threw the boat roughly to the shore.

The boat crashed against the shore, making Lucy stumble, but she wasn't the only one.

_I didn't ask you to crash us!_

_Shut the hell up, you spoilt brat._

Lucy's eye twitched. What did she even expect?

But Aquarius was gone now, and she could lend all her power to Taurus. He had taken care of the men already, she realised. The man was begging Taurus to spare him. How pathetic.

Suddenly the ceiling crashed, and in came a blur of black, white, blue and pink. Natsu and Happy!

Lucy grinned, but when Natsu crippled into himself, his face going green, she could only look blankly at him. "You are _so _lame." She said when she realised he had motion sickness.

Suddenly, Natsu grabbed her hand, struggling to get up.

"Magic council…" He gasped.

And then they were running off into the night, away from the rest of the world. Just the two of them-and Happy, but no one paid any attention to him-hand in hand.

**Fairy Tail was awaiting the arrival of their Fairy.**


	4. Chapter four--

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy took a deep breath. She twirled, checking out the apartment she had chosen and bought. Well, not her, specifically. Mira had suggested it, so she hadn't really checked it out. But it had a cosy, warm feeling to it. It wasn't necessarily big, but it didn't need to be. She like it that way.

That is, until she turned to find Natsu and Happy on her clean, carpeted floor, eating chips and spreading crumbs everywhere.

She screamed, blindly grabbing Natsu by the collar and pulling him up, before coming to her senses.

"Whoa-" Natsu panted, catching his breath. "What-"

Natsu and Happy stared at her, shocked and confused.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Lucy apologised, a falling feeling making her feel sick to the stomach. She swore this wouldn't happen again, yet here she was.

"It's okay…" Natsu said, licking his lip nervously, still wide-eyed. "Are you...okay?'

"That was shcary!' Happy commented. That made Lucy feel even worse.

"I'm good." Lucy trembled. Natsu gazed at her, but even though he didn't believe her, he let it go.

"A-anyways-"

"I know what you want." Lucy huffed. "You want to go on a job, right?'

Natsu smirked, "Nah, we thought we'll introduce you to all the members...that are here."

Lucy smiled, grateful they thought of her first. "That would be awesome, thank you."

* * *

Natsu showed Lucy around the guild, which was far quieter than yesterday, Lucy realised. Of course, people were laughing loudly, talking over each other, having drinking contests that Cana-Lucy had recently been introduced to her-won every single time and well, _dancing_-that was just Vijeeter-but there wasn't a huge full-guild brawl today.

When Lucy pointed out the second floor, Natsu explained to her that only S-class could enter the floor, and no one else. Then he went on and told her who the S-class were; Mirajane Strauss-that, perhaps, surprised her most for Mira was the barmaid and she was quite sweet and while Lucy heard many tales about Mira's beauty, unlike Erza, her powers weren't mentioned often, and when they were, it was usually reporters pondering what her powers even were and making guesses at it-Erza Scarlet-not surprisingly, at all-Laxus Dreyar-she'd heard of him once in the "Mages you'd like as your boyfriend" magazine, at the same time she realised she'd already met him-Gildarts Clive-heard of him, but she didn't know much-and Mystogan-probably the member she knew least about.

This was a bit disappointing, but Lucy was excited to one day go up there-as an S-class, that is.

Suddenly she heard crying, and she snapped out of her thoughts. She followed the sound to a young boy with spiky black hair, dark eyes and tears in his eyes.

"Where's my dad?!' He screamed, running into the guild, hiccuping and sobbing. Lucy's heart clenched, she was afraid she would start crying, too. But she'd had time to heal. Still, she didn't want the child before her to feel the pain she did, living without a father.

"_He doesn't care about me! He left me. He left mommy. I hate him. I hate mommy. I hate everyone." Lucy didn't care that she didn't look pretty. You don't cry pretty, anyway. She just wanted to cry. A lot. She couldn't stop._

"Your father's a mage. Put more faith in him. Now go home and drink some milk, kid." Makarov said, calmly. This only infuriated Romeo even more, and so he punched the master. He ran out in anger, and Lucy could sympathise.

There was a thud, and when she looked to see where it came from, it was from the mission board. Natsu had punched the board. Happy looked quite heartbroken, too.

_What? _Lucy thought, _His dad..._she realised. Maybe he was remembering painful memories, too?

"Everyone in this guild has their own wounds." Somebody's voice interrupted her thoughts. "Some of us...we still haven't found a way to heal. But all of us have one thing in common; if we can stop what happened to us from happening to others, we will do anything in our power to do so. You should go with him." Mirajane smiled.

"Where're you going?' Nab asked, confused by his outburst and sudden exit.

Wabaka gritted his teeth. "What's he thinking? Don't tell me he's seriously going after Macao." He clenched his fists.

"And what's wrong with that?' Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes. Everyone gaped at her, surprised she would stand up to Wabaka; new members were often in awe of current members and had trouble doing other than gawk in wonder.

Lucy rushed after Natsu, anger flooding all sane thoughts.

* * *

"Ugh. You are so gross." Lucy said, waving a hand in front of her face to feign smelling something foul.

"Then why'd you come?' Happy asked.

Lucy remained quiet. She didn't know why. Sure, she'd lost her own father and could sympathise with Romeo, that didn't mean she had to go look for his father, she didn't even know him that well.

**She didn't know her own father that well either.**

"You likeeeeeeee him." Happy giggled. Lucy ignored him.

"A-anyways, where are we going?'

Happy snickered behind his paw.

"_Happy." _

"Mt. Hakube. I asked Mira where Macao went for his mission." Happy replied. Lucy raised an eyebrow.

"That's surprisingly intelligent." She commented, before adding, "At least for Natsu."

"It was my idea." Happy said, indignant.

"Oh." Lucy looked out the of window, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

"How are you not cold?' Lucy stuttered, her teeth chattering. She shivered, she was smart enough to wear a coat, but this mountain sure was cold.

"He's a fire dragon slayer." Happy piped up.

"Right." Lucy muttered, envious. "Well, I'm cold."

"To be honest, I thought you'd complain about walking so long, too. You seem like the type who gets tired easily." Natsu said from far ahead.

"I've gone further before." Lucy said quietly, not wishing to elaborate. No one asked her any questions, and she was relieved he refrained himself, though he must be curious about her. He didn't know much about her, after all.

"There's a cave up ahead." Happy said.

"WOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAN." There was a loud yell. And abruptly, out of nowhere, jumped in a huge "Monkey".

"It's a vulcan." Happy pointed out, scared. "Lushee, hide meeee." He said, hiding behind Lucy.

The vulcan swung itself towards Lucy only to stop itself inches from her. It gulped. "Scary woman..." It began to tremble. This confused Lucy. Since when was she scary enough to make a massive monster shake in fear?

Before it could say anything else, Natsu swung a fist covered with fire at its face. It fell, out cold instantly.

Lucy stood, agape. "You-you defeated it in one punch…" She said, awe visible on her face. "You're like a Power machine-"

"That's Natsu for you." Happy whispered.

The monster shrunk down to its original size-to a man.

"Macao!' Natsu exclaimed, full of joy. "How-"

"Some vulcans are known to be able to take over mages." Lucy explained. "That's what must've happened to Macao."

"How did you know? It's not that common, after all." Happy asked, curious.

"I...don't know, actually. It just came to mind." Lucy said. How strange, she thought. "I must've read about it somewhere."

Suddenly, the man coughed. He groaned. "Mavis, my head hurts." He glanced around, surprised to see Natsu, Happy and a blonde stranger.

He squinted. She was beautiful. That was his first thought. So why did something seem off? He ignored it. It was very likely fatigue.

"Hey, Macao!' Natsu grinned, cheerfully. He was glad he'd accomplished his personal mission. "D'you remember what happened?'

Realisation slowly showed itself on his face. As if reliving a nightmare, his face twisted into an expression Lucy knew too well. Defeat.

"I...there was a case of Vulcan attacks. I encountered nineteen of them. But I didn't realise there was twenty…" He trailed off. He needn't say anything else, however, for the others had already connected the dots. (Yes, even Natsu)

Tears fell profusely down his face then, as memories replayed themselves in his head. He remembered his little boy getting bullied because his father was a useless, stupid mage.

"I can't believe I lost. I'm so stupid. What am I supposed to say to Romeo?'

Lucy clenched her fist. Out of the corner, she could see smoke trailing from Natsu. He was angry, too.

"More than my father ever said to me!' Lucy screamed. She was willing to let herself be vulnerable for this other-worldly moment. She'd seen Romeo. He'd cried for his dad to come back. "My dad's gone, too. But he never came back. You should appreicate you can go back and tell Romeo that you defeated twenty Vulcan in a row and show him you're an incredible Mage."

"Twenty?' Macao was confused.

"You faced yourself and your insecurities. What more can Romeo ask?' Natsu finished for Lucy.

Macao may not know this woman, but he knew he could trust her.

* * *

Lucy, Macao, Happy and Natsu laughed and joked the whole way home. Finally, they came to the station. Macao could barely contain himself, eager to see his son.

There sat Romeo, his eyes red. He sat on the stone steps of his house, a faraway look to his face. Suddenly, he felt a warm energy that pulled him. He looked at three human figures and a flying cat. One figure was leaning on the other, looking bruised.

But it was the third figure that drew him in. She looked like an angel, the sunset illuminating her warm, bright aura. Then suddenly, the figures became clear.

The limping figure instantly took his attention off the angel, but it was in the back of his mind.

"DAD!' Romeo screamed, his voice cracking with emotions he couldn't even begin to identify.

The Father and son ran towards each other-uh, limped-and met halfway. Romeo flew at his dad.

"Dad. I missed you so much!' He cried.

"Me too, Romeo, me too." His father hugged him close, whispering in his ears. "Next time someone makes fun of you, tell them your daddy beat twenty monsters all by himself!'

Romeo smiled, glad his dad was still safe and sound, and that he hadn't changed at all. He was proud to have a father like Macao, he realised.

Something then struck him. He hadn't thanked Natsu and Happy and the angel.

"Thank you, Natsu and Happy." He paused. "Thank you, Lucy. You're our guardian fairy." He beamed.

Lucy didn't think twice about it. But perhaps, she should've.


	5. Chapter five--

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

With a yawn, Lucy woke up and stretched her arms in the air. How her hair was still so perfect despite waking up just then would be a mystery most women would kill to know. As she went about taking a shower and getting ready, she thought about how lovely her life was at that moment. Slowly, her thoughts went from Magnolia, her new city, to Fairy tail and then to her own apartment. A comfy, little place she'd bought for 70, 000 jewels.

_'I love everything about it; from the tub to all the floor space, to the amazing closet, not to mention the adorable, little retro fireplace and stove. Isn't it just darling? But-'_

Lucy swept aside the curtain hanging between the two rooms.

_'what I love the most is-'_

Instead of the tidy, little room she'd expected to find, she was shocked to find two figures sitting on a huge mess. There were all types of food packets and crumbs around Natsu and Happy-this felt like déjà vu.

"MY BEDROOM!' Lucy screeched, horrified.

She grabbed Natsu and slammed him against the wall. Grabbing his collar-major déjà vu-she screamed at him,

"Get the heck outta here, you jerk!'

He looked at her pitifully and she let him go. "Jeez, I just came to see you...and check out your bed,"

Lucy stabbed a finger at his chest, "Yeah, well, what you call checking out, I call barging in." She glared, "And I'm pretty sure the police would call it breaking in and entering!'

Natsu crossed his arms, looking at her with a scrutinising look. "We were just being friendly,"

While Natsu and Lucy had been arguing, Happy had made several scratch marks all over Lucy's walls. He then spoke up, "Nice place you got here."

Lucy, seeing the scratches, sighed to herself. "I really would like to keep it that way, Happy."

In that time, Natsu had managed to find some papers. "Hey, what's all this?' He murmured to himself. Lucy looked at him and noticed the papers in his hands. This time, instead of screaming, she snatched the papers out of his hands and sighed. "This is a serious invasion of my privacy," she narrowed her eyes at him. "and these papers; they're from dad."

"What?' Natsu breathed, "your dad?' Happy stopped his searching through her kitchen cabinets for food and flew over.

"Obviously." Lucy pursed her lips. "I may or may not have seduced Leiji to get this information," Lucy scratched her neck, embarrassed. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out. It's humiliating, really, degrading myself all the time, but men in power just become so...arrogant. They think that anyone into them couldn't possibly be using them, after all, they're just so "charming", "handsome" and "strong". I'm ranting, aren't I?' Lucy groaned, seeming even more embarrassed. She covered her eyes, cheeks red.

Natsu smiled softly, taking his time removing her hands, finger by finger. It was such a tender moment that Happy, sort of, looked away. "It's fine. I didn't think it was beyond you."

Lucy glared at him, "What is that supposed to mean?' Natsu and Happy laughed.

"Luigi is still Luigi," Natsu casually commented.

"MY NAME IS LUCY, YOU FREAK." Natsu and Happy had blocked their ears.

"Anyways, wanna join our team, Lushi? You _did_ help us with the whole Macao thing after all, so...' Happy asked cutely.

"Huh? Team?' Lucy asked, puzzled.

"Aye!' Happy replied, and then explained. "Even though everyone in the guild is an ally to one another, some members get along really well and form teams within the guild." Adopting a semi-smug look, Happy continued. "That way, jobs that are too difficult for one person can be done more easily by a team."

Lucy felt like that was sensible, "Hmm. I'd thought so." Then she contemplated and decided it was a wonderful idea. Happy, on the other hand, was still rattling on about something, but she blocked him out. "AWESOME! Let's do it!' Natsu and Lucy did a handshake. When she tuned Happy in, she realised he was asking her a question.

"Everyone in the guild is super badass and really powerful in their own ways. By the way, you collect those key people thingos, right?'

Lucy felt her eyebrow twitch. "Spirits, they're called spirits. And, I've got fifteen, right now. I've got twelve silver keys. they're the ones you can get from most Magic shops, and the other three are golden keys. They're far rarer. Right now I've got Taurus, the guy-uh, bull-I called out to fight that fake Mage. Plus, Aquarius, the mermaid. I actually called her out too, and she brought the boat to the shore, she was underwater so you didn't see her. And lastly, Cancer, the giant crab."

Natsu and Happy immediately began drooling at the idea of Cancer. "Giant crab?!'

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Well, I got seven new keys recently from that shop in Hargeon. I'm going to contract them now, wanna see?' Lucy asked.

"Sure." Happy and Natsu beamed.

"This is a super-secret ritual," Lucy joked. "And once you see this, I'll have to make you take a blood oath to never tell."

Happy covered his mouth and averted his eyes. "You trying to make a joke was funnier than the actual joke."

Natsu laughed softly. "Hey!' Lucy said indignantly.

Lucy picked up one of seven silver keys. To Natsu and Happy, other than the symbols on the keys, nothing else helped identify which key was for which spirit. "This is the key for Apus, the paradise bird."

Somehow, Lucy was able to open the gate without uttering a word. This greatly puzzled Natsu and Happy.

"How'd you do that?' Natsu asked.

"Do what?' Lucy questioned.

"Open a key without words. I remember, Karen Lilica from Blue Pegasus was a mage just like you. I never really understood what the heck her magic did back then so I was like whatever. I get it now, 'cos you explained. But she always said stuff before she opened any gate. Is it different for every mage?'

"Did you just ask a sensible question, Natsu? Wow, you're sharper than I initially assumed." Lucy laughed mockingly. Natsu glared at her. "Anyways, yes. Us spirit mages are supposed to say words. Both my parents...well, they left when I was a child. When I ran into some financial issues, I called on Daddy's friend. Dad...he was really intelligent, but he had so much money that he didn't realise when people were cheating him. 200, 00000 for a dress? It was nothing special, either, yet so expensive? But, my dad never questioned it. At least, that's what his friend told me. Once she'd helped us get through the whole ordeal, she promised to train me. She went with her word. Do you know a celestial mage always keeps her word? And seeing how honest she was really strengthened my beliefs. Well, either way, her training really helped me. She calls it evolution, but at one stage, I was by myself and these thugs tried stealing all my stuff. They threw away keys, which was funny, really, because I was reading about a theory how a mage can learn to call a spirit if she had a special bond with them-as in, loved them and vice versa-and was able to talk to them in her mind. It was a perfect scenario where I desperately needed my spirits and they could not come, so...well I tried and it worked, basically."

Natsu clenched his fists. "It really sucks that you had to go through all that crap at such a young age."

Lucy smiled bitterly. "What's crap is that sometimes I feel like these twelve years are my whole life and I realise they're just a fragment of a split second to the rest of the world."

Natsu and Happy stared.

"Anyways," Lucy broke the silence with a cheery smile-_how fake_, she thought-and clapped her hands in anticipation. "Enough with the whole 'crap' stuff."

* * *

When Lucy had introduced herself, and Natsu and Happy, who'd forced her to introduce them, to some of her spirits-and made fun of the others (especially Plue)-she started questioning about what job they should take. That was when Natsu decided it was his time to shine.

"Ah, ah, ah, finally to the point, I see. We already gotta job, Luigi-o." A tick mark appeared on Lucy's temple.

"It's Lucy, you little-"

"Lushy's scary, Natsu!' Happy interrupted, hiding behind Natsu. Lucy rolled her eyes and grabbed the job request Natsu had pulled out a second ago.

Her eyes scanned over it and slightly widened at the information she read. "No way! 200 000 for taking a book from some rich guy named Duke Everlue? This is crazy."

Wait, brown eyes hesitated over the next text. She paused, seeing if she'd read the text right. "He has specially asked for a beautiful maid with...blond hair. _You tricked me._" She said, calmly.

Silence before the storm, for some reason the phrase ran through Natsu and Happy's head.

"You TWO ARE THE WORST. HOW COULD YOU-

A couple was walking by and got extremely startled at the sudden yelling.

The yelling stopped after about twenty minutes. A much calmer, and raw-throated Lucy crossed her arms under her chest and glowered fiercely at Natsu. "I thought Celestial Mages always kept their word." Natsu grinned cheekily.

"But you tricked me!' Lucy exploded, her throat hurting after all the yelling. "I swear I'm going to lose my voice."

"Yeah, yeah. details. Potato, potaato."

"I wonder if Mira has a maid uniform." Pondered Happy. Lucy's eye twitched.

* * *

**Okay, so, I'm back haha. UM, nobody might care, but I do apologise.**

**ANywAyS, this chapter is far shorter than I intended but whew, still took time to write cuz I kept getting distracted _**

**I have this urge to write a crossover between assassination classroom and my hero academia. Recently, i began watching s4 of my hero academia, which is where I'd left it a few months ago and re-watched Assassination classroom for the third time after a year hehe and I'm pretty obsessed with the idea of characters from the two anime meeting. It's undeniable that the two are very similar. That's why I hope to get on with these stories and quickly finish them and start that. I don't mean to rush, I do still have an interest in this story, but when I get interested in other stories, I sometimes get off-track, soooo it might start getting a bit rushed. Feel free to complain lol**

**From, **

**yours truly, the author**


End file.
